


The Practical Guide To Mako Toxicity

by Denebola_Leo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Hojo being Hojo, Human Experimentation, Human Guinea Pig, Mad Science, live laugh love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/pseuds/Denebola_Leo
Summary: Subject M029, despite faltering higher brain functions, is quite suspicious of my continuing assistance. It is a shame such an aware subject must be degraded in this manner, but you can't increase understanding of the affects of mako without breaking a few eggs.





	1. Subject M029

**Author's Note:**

> For FF7 Halloween on Tumblr. I didn't go with the prompt list, but consider it a multichapter for the last, free day.

Subject name: M029/ [redacted]

Age: 36

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown, slight traces of green

Height: 170.6 cm

Weight: 72.5 kg, down from 74.8

Mako levels: Elevated

Subject M029 is ordinary, yet, he is fascinating. Perhaps I find him so because I will be able to study his malady as it develops. Subject has been working in the reactor for several years, and is requesting medical assistance for recent maladies. Doctor [redacted] contacted me, and I will be M029’s specialist.

M029 is suffering from auditory hallucinations, headache, fatigue, weight loss and mild depression. There is a telltale green ring around his pupil, though it is faint. It should grow in the coming weeks and months, which perhaps can be used to measure excess mako in the body.  


Blood serums suggest his mako levels are slightly higher than the average worker, which is to be expected after he divulged his recent trips near the core of the reactor.  


I told him he was manifesting symptoms of stress, though he seemed unconvinced. He was given a script and told to go to the Shinra Tower’s pharmacy, where he should be given a good supply of pretty looking sugar pills. I can’t risk having the subject tainted with anything more than mild painkillers.


	2. A Few Days Later

M029 has had a three day weekend away from the reactor; I am not disappointed. His symptoms faded somewhat, but this will just increase his trust in me, since he has been taking his prescription dutifully.   


He described his auditory hallucinations to me today. Mutterings, mostly. Nothing out of the ordinary. His blood mako levels are nearly the same as they were on his first visit. I will request that he is sent further down the reactor during working hours so we can accelerate the study.

In the meantime I’ve gone through his medical records. There is nothing spectacular within. A broken leg in his youth, several minor sinus infections. Quite the healthy specimen as of late, if just a little flabby. I wonder how his body fat will react? It should shield his organs from mutation a short while. That will be determined by how long his fat stores stay in place.   
  
I shall soon see for myself.


End file.
